


•porcelain,ivory,steel•

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader is a girl, connor deserves the world, hank is a lowkey captain fanboy ngl, he has lots of vintage captain [l/n] cards but he wont admit it, no beta we die like men, peggy deserved better but she got sousa so it ok, reader and peggy were in love, reader is captain america, we wont time travel back to her oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A classified operation turns you into a super soldier with superhuman agility, strength, speed, endurance, and reaction time superior to any olympic athlete. That was in 2016; now it's 2079.





	1. [sixty]

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
so i'll be changing up a lot of the timelines, im changing the period the reader was in the war from 1930-40s to 2013-19, so we can relate a bit more. the DBH timeline with be moved forward a lot! this is so reader is put in a completely different environment, so that it makes sense for people she knew to not be alive anymore, yknow? this won't affect the story too much, just wanted to make it clear!!  
oh also readers just gonna be called captain [l/n],,,, yall can change it to captain america or like, captain britain if ur british idk lol

_"C-come in, this is Captain [L/N]! Do you read me!?" _

_Peggy whips around to the radio._

_"Captain [L/N], what is your l-" _

_"[Y/N] is that you!? Are you alright?" Peggy waves off the man sitting in the chair, claiming it for her own. You smile on the other side of the radio, albeit bittersweet from what you have to do._

_"Peggy! Schmidt's dead." You inform her, frantically pushing a few buttons on the plain control system._

_"What about the plain?" Your smile drops._

_"That's a bit harder to explain."_

_"Give me your coordinates; I'll find you a safe landing site,"_

_You look at the plain's damage on the screen. "There's not gonna be a safe landing..." You push a few more buttons. "But I can try and force it down."_

_"I-I-I'll get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do..." Her quivering voice makes your heart drop._

_"There's not enough time," you say, gazing at the plain's damage once more. "This thing's moving too fast, and it's heading for New York." Peggy stays silent, as you turn your eyes stare at the clouds in front of you. "I gotta put her in the water."_

_"P-please, don't do this, we have time, we can work it out..."_

_"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere, if I wait any longer a lot of people are going to die," Peggy's silent once again. "Peggy," you say, voice soft and consoling. "This is my choice."_

_You set a picture of Peggy on the control panel; staring at it for a second before pushing the levers down, turning the plain down. "Peggy," You say, voice just barely above a whisper._

_"I'm here..." She responds, and you can hear her start to cry through her voice._

_"I'm gonna need a rain-check on that dance."_

_"Alright... A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club.." you smile._

_"Got it," you respond, staring at the tiny portrait of her on the control panel._

_ "8:00 on the dot, don't you dare be late..."_

_"You know, I still don't know how to dance..."_

_"I'll show you how," her voice cracks. "Just be there..."_

_"We'll have the band play something slow..." tears well in your eyes. You blink them away, still smiling. "I'd hate to step on your toes-"_

_The line goes quiet. All that's left is radio static._

_"[Y/N]?" Peggy asks, crying. "[Y/N]!?"_

* * *

White. It's the first thing you see when you wake up, mind still groggy from all that time spent in a deep slumber. The first thing you hear is the quiet sound of a TV running; you think it's one of those late night TV shows, like Stephen Colbert or Jimmy Fallon but you aren't quite sure. A fan is above you, and you lay rested in a nice bed with an SSR t-shirt on and jeans. _Jeans? Who the hell sleeps in jeans?_

_"Now, just yesterday a false nuclear alarm was sent to everyone in Hawaii-" _The TV says, and you tune out there. Didn't that happen in 2018...?

You sit up on the bed, furrowing your eyebrows. The door opens.

"Good morning," a nurse says, smiling at you. She shuts the door with a soft _click._ "Or should I say afternoon?"

"Where am I?" You demand.

"You're in a recovery room in Detroit," the nurse answers.

_Something's wrong. _"Where am I really?"

The nurse huffs out a confused chuckle. "I'm afraid I don't understand?"

"The false nuclear alarm," you point out, "that was in 2018, I know cause I was there. Now I'm gonna ask you one more time, _where am I?"_ You stand, walking towards the nurse slowly in an intimidating manner.

"Captain [L/N}.." She whispers, like a warning. The door opens and two guards dressed in black come in, and you send them flying through the fake wall in two seconds flat.

"Captain [L/N], wait!" The nurse yells as you look around, running to leave. Did Hydra get a hold of you? You bust open the doors at the end of the room. "All agents, code 13, I repeat, all agents, code 13!" The nurses voice rings through the building like a P.A. system. A group of men in business suits run after you when they notice you. You push the ones coming at you out of the way.

When you get out of the building, things are different... There are green hologram-like things on the streets, saying 'go' and 'stop' when they turn to red. There are these blue stations, with humans standing in them, not even moving a muscle. _Creepy..._

DPD cars surround you, and you slow to a stop as a guy gets out. "At ease, Soldier," he says, raising his hands up in surrender.

* * *

"I'm sixty years in the future..." you say, in a breathless whisper as tears well in your eyes. You blink them away.

"I know it's a lot to take in," the man, Fowler, you learned, gives you a sympathetic smile. "You gonna be okay?"

_"I had a date..."_ You whisper, but you shake your head, getting rid of those negative thoughts. You'd mourn later. "...Why did the DPD want me? Why not the FBI, or like, CIA or something?"

"There's a case we'll be assigning soon," Fowler explains. "We want you to help with it." _Ah, of course, _you think, _been sleeping for sixty years, that's enough of a vacation._ "You have superhuman abilities, and the case is a case about Androids, the machines I told you about earlier. They're superior to us in agility and strength and stuff like that, but not you. We'll have to test your abilities, but your stats from 2019 are leagues above an average android's capabilities."

You nod, a frown on your face. "What's the case, exactly?"

"Androids- well, we call them deviants in this case, develop software errors that simulate human emotion. It leads to them murdering their owners in many cases, they're very dangerous. We've had a few cases before- old ladies losing their androids, androids getting stolen... but we get more and more every day, and it's getting hard to keep up. That's where you come in, you'll be paired with a police lieutenant, Anderson, he's a bit grouchy but I'm sure he'll warm up to you. He has a vintage Captain [L/N] card collection that he's very proud of." Fowler smirks a bit at that. "An android prototype will also assist in this investigation." 

"An android? Didn't you say they were dangerous? What if this one becomes a deviant?"

"CyberLife has assured us that won't happen." You nod, albeit warily. "Anyways, we will provide you a place to stay, the gear you'll need, (including a shield like the one you had before and an upgraded suit) plus we'll pay you as much as Anderson. The President also wants to give you a medal of honour for your exploits, but she hasn't set the date yet. What do you say?"

"I'll take it," you'll need something to distract you from everything you've lost, anyways. Might as well use this opportunity. "When do I start?"


	2. [a few parting words]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain realizes just how out of place she is.

_21,900 evenings without her._ It sinks in just as you leave the precinct, how much time you've actually missed. The car ride there feels unsettling, uneasy even though you know you aren't in any danger. You try to look on the bright side, try to see the silver lining, _you're in the future! _you repeat like a mantra, _life has improved so much more!_

But does it actually mean anything if you haven't? You've stayed the exact same, frozen from the age of twenty-five, now sixty years in the future, only for your body and mind to never change. It's cruel, you think, but life is always cruel. Glad to see nothing's changed in that department.

When the car pulls up to the apartment you'll be staying at, the driver stammers, smiling nervously and asking for your autograph. Your hands feel a bit stiff from all that ice, but you plaster on a fake, (convincing, you hope) smile for him and sign his notebook.

Along with the aincent car, they've provided you with technology that looks very familiar, a phone that looks like one of the newer ones back in 2019, plus a laptop. It's slim, and would be considered top-notch, but you think it must look like a rock here. You're lucky; most of the songs you enjoyed have survived and you can look them up and listen to them on youtube. It makes you feel a little better.

You fall asleep to a clip from a documentary of Peggy talking about you and your exploits.

* * *

_"Darling."_

_Peggy's voice brings you out of a hazy standstill; you're in her car, driving to who-knows-where. You look to your left, where she's in the driver's seat, eyes on the road and hands on the wheel. Her eyes move to you, a soft smile on her face. "You were asleep for quite a while."_

_It takes you a moment to process and come up with an answer but she waits all the same. "Yeah... I've missed a lot of time."_

_You look out the windows, and the sky is changing quickly between red, orange, yellow, blue, indigo, black, purple, and it continues, on and on, one cycle completing in nearly a second. It'd give you a headache, normally, but it looks strangely methodical. The sun is out for one moment, the next, it's the moon. The road doesn't end- not a building on the horizon, nothing. The car is a self-driving one that you're used to, not like all the autonomous ones you've seen recently. It's a nice, average one, with scarlet red paint and leather seats. It's so clear yet so hazy at the same time, like a screen of fog hangs over it._

_The lighting's nice, too. It casts light and shadows on Peggy's face like this is one of those black and white 1950's movies- only this is coloured, bright and vibrant, like you turned up the saturation a bit with Photoshop._

_Peggy puts a comforting hand on your thigh, the other staying on the wheel. She rubs her thumb over your jeans methodically. "I'm sorry," she says, "I'm sorry this is happening to you."_

_You place your hand over hers. "This was my choice." Tears well in your eyes, voice cracking. _This was my choice, this was my choice, this was my choice. _You repeat it in your head like a mantra, trying to make this whole situation better. _

_"But it wasn't though, was it?" You look at her, and she's smiling slightly, eyes on the road. Your eyebrows furrow slightly, confused. "You made the choice to crash the plane, yes. But not waking up. Especially when everything you know has changed."_

_Tears gather in your eyes again. She slows the car to a stop. You stare out at the ever-changing sky, sun, then moon, then sun again. Moon, sun, moon, sun, moon, sun..._

_"Your life's been ruined, darling," her words shock you, pulling your gaze from the sky to her. She's turned fully towards you, hand still on your leg and sympathy written all over her face. "For the moment, at least... There will be times when the weight of this whole thing will leave your shoulders, you'll be happy, but it'll come back, no matter how much you want it to go away." Tears are falling freely, now. She wipes a few with her thumb. "And you'll look at the people next to you, and you're gonna know that you aren't the same as everyone else. That'll break your heart sometimes. You're different, and that's yours to carry around every day. But you're not alone."_

_Her words shock you once again, and you sit there just looking at her for what feels like hours before you chuckle wryly. "I'm getting free therapy in a dream from my dead girlfriend, ain't that something..." Peggy laughs._

_"Even so, I hope this helps you even just a little, darling." You stare at her, a fond but distant look in your eyes._

_"But you're not real, are you..." It's more of a statement than a question. "You aren't actually Peggy. You're just a dream. Hell, if the real Peggy was here she'd tell me to get off my ass and actually do something with this second chance." You laugh, eyes crinkling. Peggy grins._

_"Just pretend, darling. Soon, everything you're feeling, all the loss and sorrow will just be a bad dream. A bad memory."_

_You nod, eyes watering. She reaches over to hug you, and you cling to her, tears staining her white button-up shirt. It's a desperate hug; you're gasping for air in-between sobs and sniffling so snot doesn't get on her nice shirt._

_"It's time for you to go," she whispers, softly. It takes you a moment to realize what she means._

_"W-wait, Peg- not yet, a little more time-!"_

And you're in your bed again.

* * *

It's a nice day, a bright sun and the crisp chill of late autumn attest to that. You decide that you should go out and try to get used to the new landscape; although you never think you'll get over those android stations littered about.

You see so many people accompanied by androids. A runner turns to his to take a sip of water; a little girl excitedly plays with hers while a fond mother watches. It's nice, you think, humanity really has done well in the past sixty years.

It's hard to ignore the protesters, though. Yelling about androids and worker's rights, they raise up signs, and it's clear they're passionate about the topic. A man preaches about the dangers of androids in the streets, people gathering to listen to his electrifying words. A musician plays nice guitar music; a sign out in-front displaying the words: _'real human music'._

Androids are good, very good. But if this is the price of having them, poverty, jobs being lost, well, maybe it's just too much. It's something out of those sci-fi movies and TV shows you'd watch, like something out of Black Mirror, only this is _very_ real and very much happening right now. It only serves to make you feel more out of place.

You look over at the protesters, all your sympathy vanishing when you see them punch an android to the ground.

Yes, androids may not be very good. But do they deserve to be beaten up in the streets because of it? Sighing, you look somewhere else, anywhere else, seeing the android being jumped was an eyesore. Maybe it's because they look so human, _too_ human that it has the same effect of seeing another person being beaten up, or maybe it's because you aren't used to it yet, but either way it's hard for you to look at.

_"Now, just this morning, Madam President has confirmed of Captain [L/N]'s awakening after six months in a coma, and sixty years under ice," _A hologram of a news station blasts after a boring news segment, and people gather around to watch. You grimace, but don't look away. _"Her health is said to be doing just fine. Isn't that remarkable, John?"_ The other news caster John grins, eyes crinkling.

_"It sure is, Rebecca,"_ John agrees, _"America's very own superhero, living again." _John laughs a bit as he finishes the sentence. You look up at the sky, sighing a bit.

"Mommy, mommy!" The voice of a little girl calls out, pulling her mom by the hand and pointing excitedly at the newscasters. "Is it true that Captain is awake!?"

"I think so, baby," the mother smiles warmly at her kid. "Maybe one day you'll get an autograph from her."

You smile at the kid, before turning your gaze to the android still getting beaten up by the protesters. You feel sick to your stomach.

This innocent is getting punched and kicked and having things thrown at him, and for what? Because jobs are being taken? Because he's a machine, bleeding blue instead of red? Because of what's under that synthetic skin? An overwhelming rush of guilt and sympathy washes over you as you watch him, over and over, get kicked and punched and beaten to the ground yet he still does not defend himself. Are you just going to let this happen, right in front of your eyes?

The little girl, still babbling to her mother excitedly inspires you to take a little notebook out, rip a page from it and sign it for the girl. _From Captain ^-^ _, it says, and although it's not much you hope it'll make her happy.

You walk up to her, kneeling down and handing the autograph, smiling. She takes it, confused, but you continue nonetheless and wink at her with a finger to your lips. She takes a quick glance at the hologram; a picture of you in the hospital, and turns back to face you but you're gone. You hear her let out a small gasp, and you smile, continuing to the protesters.

_"Fucking machine!"_ They yell, and cheer as a guy kicks it. You look around; shouldn't the police be stopping this anyways? But there aren't any around, and so it's up to you.

"Excuse me," You speak up, "You should stop damaging him now."

"What are you, his owner?" The man beating it up asks, frowning.

"No. But if you keep kicking it like that, the owner could press charges, and you don't have enough money for that, do you?" You sound a bit more condescending than you intend, but it gets the point across, and he reluctantly backs away. You take the android by the arm and walk him out of the sight of those protesters, staring at him worryingly.

"Are you okay?" The android just stares at you, eyebrows furrowed.

"Why did you...?" He trails off for a bit, "Why did you help me?"

"Well, it must not be very fun getting beat up like that."

"But I'm an android." You shrug.

"Still," you answer, "you all look very human, you sound human, hell, you're acting human right now. I don't care if you're an android, it's still wrong to see someone getting hurt and not help when you could." He doesn't answer, LED blinking yellow and blue, so you continue. "What's your name?"

"Markus," he replies after a few seconds.

"It was nice meeting you, Markus. I'm [Y/N]. Have a nice day." You turn around after waving, leaving him there, LED bright yellow. Vibrant green eyes stare at you as you leave.


	3. 01100010 01100101 01110111 01100001 01110010 01100101

t҉h҉i҉n҉k҉ ҉b҉a҉c҉k҉,҉,҉,҉,҉,҉,,

_t҉h҉i҉n҉k҉.҉.҉.҉,҉ ҉y҉o҉u҉ ҉m҉u҉s҉t҉.҉.҉,҉,҉.҉,҉.҉ _

_c̶̡̙͇̲̦̰̫̲̣̾̋̾͐̑̓͑̽̌ ̷̮̾̃͑̔a̸̧̦̱̻͚̯̦̫̙̔͆̓̆̂͋ͅp̷̡̡̖̯̤͙̖̟̆̑ͅt̶̙̘͚̩̞̪̠̰̍͑̌́͜ ̴̭̣̃͒̂̈́̅a̸̹̜̻͐̎́̈͐͑͋̚͠i̶̛̬̖͉̞͍̇̐͆͘͜í̴͉̟́̚n̸̢̔͗͆͗͂n̴̡̖͎͎͈͖̤̟͂̓.̸̰͉͓̹̐̏̓͠.̶͇̜̈́͊̀̌̊.̵̢̧̡̙̖͎͕̐͋͌̾̽̚͠  
_

_ą̷̫̻́̎̌͊n̴̟̳̗̰͋s̷͕̪̞͕͈͌͜ẅ̵̩̫͓͍͔́̓̎ͅͅͅ ̴̙̥̘̖̘̾̒̽̐͂͛ȩ̴̩͍̐̽̄̆ ̷̢̖̳̻̻̤̀r̷̞͙̻͚̥̬̱̈́͗̐̋͊ ̷̛̭̣̦̼̱̖̘̣͕͔̉͌̇͒͆̎m̷̡̳͚̊͠ͅê̴̮̰͚͔̤̈́̋͑͝ ̷̻̟̩̞̤̰̲̺̣͛̽͋̃o̶̢̡͍̠̦̫̝̪̐̇̆͜ ̵͈̥̘̫͚̯͍̩͊̐ř̵̫̱̺̙̏̏̆̆́ ̴̢̓̃̂͑r̵̻͐́̎̂̐̐͂̏̓̕ͅ ̴̨̣̣̮͔͇͊͌͗̎̓̽͂͘ť̸̩̝͛̚͘̚ͅḫ̴̢̗̦͈̭̓́̇̈̔͗̋́e̸̬̜̊͒͂̆̃̋̽̌̑͝ ̵̨̳͉̜̭͎̜̪̄̋͒ͅ ̶̨̥͔̗͔͖̳̠̘̃̀̈́̊͠r̷̡̦͚̞͐͌͐̉͑͠r̴̢̗̖̓̄͒͐́͠r̷̝̔̉̐͑͂̉͘͝r̸͖̬̪̔̐̇̓̊̕r̴̙̥̖̠̺͑̈́̊̒͂̃̄͛͝ȓ̶̛̳̩͙̼̂̈́͒̍͑r̴̛͙͓͑́́͂̐̅͜ë̸̗͊̐ ̶̢͉̣̗͎͚̫͐͑̽̋͛̈́̓̚w̷̩͇͍̘̯͗̋͐̈͋̃̐ḯ̸̛̠̳̟̲̯̲̞͉̹̙l̵̢͍͔̺͕̳͚̮̇̑̾͐̆̕ͅ ̶̧͇̖̫̤̟̣̃̎̆͒̏͂̃̚l̸͖̪͔͈̲̾͆ ̸̢̠͓͖͎̳͇̼͑̈́̔b̶͓̍̊͂̓̽͆͘͘̕ ̶̨͓̬̩̩̥̳͗̈́̓͐͐e̶͓͓͔̘̬̲͂̊͝ ̸̖͂͘̚ ̸̡͉͎̝͎̺̅͛̇̅͝ ̵͉̫͎̓̆͂̀̅̃̋͝ĉ̷̘̤ͅ ̶͈̟͍̫̥̆ ̸̡̛̠̗̜̯̯̺̋̂͆o̷̱̰̩̭̒̏̉ņ̵̧̖͇͖͊ ̶̨̩̩̠͖͔̹͇͉̀̈́̈́͝s̴̱͇̳̥̱͔̍̑́̍̏̈́ͅ ̵̗̲͉̣̯͕͊̆͂̂̈e̵̡̗͈͈͆̐e̸͕͕̥̤̯̰͓̟͌q̶̧͙̮̞̼̬̥͗̆́̄̓͝ứ̷̛͕̫̭̬̒̀̍͘͠ę̴̨̨̮̲͉̳̼͐ ̸̹̗̼͕͇̳̖̄̀̑͊̒̿͋̚̚͜ ̸̩͗̊́͑̇̚n̸̛͓͈̘̩̦̺͋͒̓̒̒̋̚c̵̡̢̛̰̜̜̼̪̥̦͛͐̂̌̿͝͝ ̸̧͙̤͖̩̾̏͊̉̽̓̈̍͜͝͝ͅę̸̬͇̻̘̆ś̷̡̟̲̭̍͋̆͝ ̶̛̖̭̳̯͙͕̓̈́͛̒̾̕.̶̨̛̙̮̺̍ ̵̡̭̦̘̓͆.̸̗̮̲̺̝̒͜.̴̫̏̄̎̎̎̈́͛͜  
_

_what?_

_§þÈÄK.  
_

_..._

_.._

_._

_._

_ı ɖơ ŋ ơ ɬɬ ɧ ą۷ɛɛ ɬɧą ą ɬɬ ɱųƈ ɧɧɧɧɧ ℘ąɬııɛŋƈɛ, ƈƈɧıııƖƖɖ......  
_

_'..who are you?'_

_ƳỖυ Đᵒ 𝓷ｏ 𝕥 𝕋𝓣ţ 𝐤ⓝｏ𝕎𝐖𝕨 𝔪𝕖 ＹᗴŤ丅丅._

_ცųɬ ყơųų ῳıƖƖƖ,,, ıŋ ɬıɱɛ._

.


End file.
